Gaming machines, such as slot machines, video poker machines and the like, have been a cornerstone of the gaming industry for years. Generally, the popularity of such machines with players depends on the likelihood (or perceived likelihood) of winning money at the machine and the intrinsic entertainment value of the machine relative to other available gaming options. Where the available gaming options include a number of competing machines and the expectation of winning at each machine is roughly the same (or believed to be the same), players are likely to be attracted to the most entertaining and exciting machines. Gaming machine operators consequently strive to employ the most entertaining and exciting machines, features, and enhancements available because such machines attract frequent play and hence increase profitability to the operator. Therefore, there is a continuing need for gaming machine manufacturers to continuously develop new games and improved gaming enhancements that will attract frequent play through enhanced entertainment value to the player.
One concept that has been successfully employed to enhance the entertainment value of a game is the concept of a “secondary” or “bonus” game that may be played in conjunction with a “base” game. The bonus game may comprise any type of game, either similar to or completely different from the base game, which is entered upon the occurrence of a selected event or outcome in the base game. Generally, bonus games provide a greater expectation of winning than the base game and may also be accompanied with more attractive or unusual video displays and/or audio. Bonus games may additionally award players with “progressive jackpot” awards that are funded, at least in part, by a percentage of coin-in from the gaming machine or a plurality of participating gaming machines.
Another concept that has been successfully employed to enhance player entertainment value is the use of theme-based audio and visual content in the wagering games. Examples of popular themes include board games themes (e.g., Monopoly), movie themes (e.g., Top Gun), sports themes (e.g., golf), and the like. To further enhance player entertainment value, the exterior artwork of the gaming machines may also be designed to reflect the themes in the wagering games. For example, where the themes include recognizable characters and/or objects, statues and other three-dimensional reproductions of the characters and/or objects may be prominently displayed on the gaming machines.
Unfortunately, the dim lighting in many casinos makes it difficult for the statues and other three-dimensional reproductions to be noticed unless specifically illuminated. Compounding the problem, the manufacturing methods used to produce the statues and other three-dimensional reproductions do not permit illumination from within. In some cases, lights may be mounted on the gaming machines to illuminate the statues and other three-dimensional reproductions. However, mounting lights on the exterior of the gaming machines would expose players and other casino patrons to live electrical components, thus raising potential safety problems.
Accordingly, what is needed is a way to illuminate statues and other three-dimensional reproductions of recognizable characters and/or objects on a gaming machine in order to enhance player appeal and excitement. In particular, what is needed is a way to illuminate such statues and other three-dimensional reproductions without exposing players and other casino patrons to live electrical components.